


Nach der Schlacht

by Black_Zora



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Battlefield, Gen, Mercy Killing, Minas Tirith, War, Warning: badly hurt and dead animals
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Schlacht von Minas Tirith ist vorbei. Die Frauen suchen nach ihren Toten und nach überlebenden Feinden - um sie zum Tode zu befördern. Eine Menschenfrau trifft dabei auf einen verwundeten Orkkrieger und fragt sich nach dem Sinn des Ganzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nach der Schlacht

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Der Herr der Ringe gehört J. R. R. Tolkien. Alle Rechte verbleiben bei ihren Inhabern.
> 
> Diese Geschichte wurde zuerst 2011 auf meinen Accounts auf fanfiktion.de und Fanfiction.Net veröffentlicht.

Es waren vor allem die Frauen, die das Aufräumen nach der Schlacht übernahmen. Die meisten Männer waren völlig erschöpft vom Kampf, viele von ihnen verwundet. Einige Heiler und Heilerinnen waren auf dem Schlachtfeld vor der Stadt unterwegs und suchten nach Verwundeten, denen noch zu helfen war.

Auch Minas Tirith selbst war voll von Toten und Schwerverletzten. Es waren so viele Leichen, dass sie nicht begraben werden konnten. Man fuhr sie in Karren vor die Tore der Stadt und schichtete sie im Wechsel mit Holz auf, um sie zu verbrennen. Es gab Scheiterhaufen für die eigenen Leute und solche für die Feinde, auf denen sich vor allem Orks türmten.

Tausende von Gefallenen bedeckten das Feld vor Minas Tirith. Dazwischen lagen tote und schwer verletzte Pferde, Warge und die grauen Berge der Olifanten. An Letztere traute sich keiner heran, da die meisten noch lebten, auch wenn sie nicht mehr aufstehen konnten, und mit ihren Rüsseln und säulengleichen Beinen um sich schlugen, wenn man sich ihnen näherte. Niemand wusste, wie man ein so großes Tier töten sollte. Also überließ man sie ihrer Agonie. Auch die Toten und Verletzten, die in unmittelbarer Nähe der grauen Riesen lagen, mussten warten und, in vielen Fällen, ohne Hilfe sterben.

Wenn es sich bei den Verwundeten um Feinde handelte, wurde kurzer Prozess gemacht, selbst wenn die Heiler sie vielleicht noch hätten retten können. Bei verletzten Orks kam nicht einmal der Gedanke auf, dass man sie leben lassen könnte. Diese Brut Saurons musste bis zum Letzten ausgerottet werden. Die Frauen von Minas Tirith gingen mit gezogenen Schwertern, Speeren oder Dolchen über das Schlachtfeld und stachen ab, was sich noch rührte. Zu zweit schleppten sie die Leichen auf die Scheiterhaufen, die andere Frauen zusammen mit wenigen Männern aufschichteten.

Immer wieder fanden sie eigene Leute, die so schwer verletzt waren, dass die einzige Gnade, die sie ihnen erweisen konnten, war, sie ebenfalls an Ort und Stelle zu töten. Manche Frau fand ihren Sohn, ihren Vater, ihren Mann oder ihren Geliebten auf dem Schlachtfeld. Doch meist waren es Fremde. Es waren so viele Tote, das man sie nicht zählen konnte.

Nefala ging langsam zwischen den Gefallenen umher. Das Feld war so groß, dass die Aufgabe unlösbar erschien. Sie würden nicht genug Holz haben, um alle zu verbrennen. Sie würden nicht einmal genug Kraft haben, um alle auf die Scheiterhaufen zu tragen. Mit einem Speer stocherten sie zwischen den Gefallenen umher, drehte reglose Körper herum und suchte nach Überlebenden oder vertrauten Toten.

Die Wunden, die den Tod herbei geführt hatten, waren oft schrecklich. Manchen Gefallenen war der Schädel gespalten oder zerschmettert worden, anderen fehlten Arme oder Beine. Ein toter Soldat der Stadtwache, den sie umdrehte, weil er von hinten unverletzt wirkte, hielt mit beiden Händen seine hervorquellenden Eingeweide umklammert. Nicht wenige Reiter waren von ihren gestürzten Pferden erdrückt worden. Wo die Olifanten ihre Spur durch die Heere getrampelt hatten, war nicht mehr erkennbar, ob es sich bei den Toten um Freund oder Feind handelte.

Die Pferde schnürten ihr das Herz zusammen. Viele lebten noch, mühten sich, auf ihren gebrochenen Beinen zu stehen oder stolperten mit heraushängenden Eingeweiden zwischen den Toten umher. Was ging sie der Krieg der Menschen an? Nefala versuchte, an die verletzten Pferde heranzukommen, um sie von ihrem Leiden zu erlösen, doch viele flohen vor ihr, so gut sie es noch konnten, oder schlugen mit Kopf und Hufen um sich, wenn sie sich ihnen näherte. Das Urteil der Tiere über den Krieg und die Menschen schien festzustehen.

Dann fand sie einen Ork, in dem noch Leben war. Er lag auf dem Bauch ausgestreckt und schien nur seine linke Klaue bewegen zu können, deren Krallen schwach über den Boden neben seinem Kopf kratzten. Sein Körper war eigentümlich verdreht, was sich vielleicht durch das tote Pferd erklären ließ, das neben ihm lag. Es schien auf ihn gestürzt zu sein und hatte ihm dabei wahrscheinlich das Rückgrat gebrochen.

Als sie ein Bein des Orks mit dem Fuß anstieß, erfolgte keine Reaktion. Das Biest schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Sie packte ihren Speer mit beiden Händen und richtete ihn auf seinen Rücken, dahin, wo sie seine lebenswichtigen Organe vermutete. Dann stieß sie mit aller Kraft zu.

Die Rüstung war zu stark – oder ihr Arm zu schwach. Der Speer prallte wirkungslos vom Rückenpanzer des Orks ab. Aber jetzt stöhnte er, ein tiefes, grollendes Gurgeln. Nefala trat ihm versuchsweise auf die linke Klaue, die hilflos über den Boden tastete. Der Ork grunzte und drehte mühsam den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Über seine Schulter hinweg schielte er sie aus kleinen, blutunterlaufenen Augen an. Er grunzte erneut. Nefalas Verstand brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe er ihr die Botschaft des Orks übermittelte.

„Versuch's am Hals."

Verblüfft starrte sie auf den Ork hinunter. Er hatte gesprochen. Niemand hatte ihr gesagt, dass diese Biester dazu fähig waren.

Der Ork sah sie weiter an. Es schien eine Form von Intelligenz und Bewusstsein in seinem Blick zu liegen. Dann wiederholte er seinen Satz, langsam und überdeutlich artikuliert, so, wie man mit sehr kleinen Kindern, die gerade das Sprechen lernen, oder mit einem Schwachsinnigen redet.

„Am Hals. Versuch's an meinem Hals."

Nefala machte einen Schritt zurück. Die Krallen der linken Klaue, die sich jetzt, da ihr Fuß nicht mehr darauf stand, wieder bewegen konnte, beschrieben einen roten Halbkreis auf der zertrampelten Erde neben dem Kopf des Orks.

„Wirbelsäule. Kehle. Schlagader. Alles am Hals."

Misstrauisch starrte sie auf das hässliche Geschöpf hinab. „Am … Hals", wiederholte sie langsam.

„Ja!", zischte der Ork zurück. Es kam gepresst heraus, als ob er Schmerzen hätte. Vielleicht hatte sie ihm mit dem Stiefelabsatz die Finger gebrochen.

Nefala wog den Speer in der Hand und richtete ihn auf den breiten Nacken des Orks. Es war eine unhandliche Waffe für solch eine Aufgabe. Wahrscheinlich würde die Schneide abgleiten und sie würde mehrere Versuche brauchen, um den Ork zu töten.

Ihr Feind schien das Gleiche zu denken. Sein Blick wanderte beunruhigt den Speerschaft hinauf und weiter zu ihren schmalen Händen, die die Waffe hielten. „Ich habe einen Dolch im Gürtel", knurrte er.

Nefala schauderte beim Gedanken daran, den Ork mit ihren Händen zu berühren. „Ich werde mich nicht in Reichweite deiner Zähne begeben!"

Der Ork verzog das Gesicht. „Ich könnte dich nicht mal dann beißen, wenn ich es wollte", knurrte er. Er klang erschöpft und widerwillig. „Meinst du, ich will hier liegen, bis ich verdurstet bin? Tagelang? Nimm, verdammt noch mal, den Dolch und bring es zu Ende."

Einen Moment zögerte Nefala noch. Doch dann legte sie den Speer beiseite und beugte sich über den Ork, um nach dem Dolch zu suchen. Sicherheitshalber kniete sie sich dabei auf seinen Rücken. Er schien es nicht zu spüren. Sie ertastete den Dolch an seiner Seite und zog ihn hervor. Er war kein Meisterwerk der Schmiedekunst, aber er hatte eine scharfe Schneide. Sie blieb auf dem Ork knien und sah auf seinen Hals hinab. Seine schuppige Haut wirkte sehr widerstandsfähig.

Der Ork hatte ihr Tun, soweit es ihm aus seiner Lage heraus möglich war, verfolgt, und starrte sie über seine Schulter hinweg an. Es war schwer, in seinem missgestalteten Gesicht zu lesen, aber sie fand, dass er beunruhigt wirkte. Jetzt mühte er sich, seine linke Klaue zu seinem Hals zu bewegen und deutete schließlich mit einer blutigen Kralle auf eine bestimmte Stelle. „Schlagader", grunzte er zur Erklärung. Er fuhr mit der Kralle auf der Haut entlang, als wollte er ihr einen Weg auf einer Karte zeigen. „Längs", grunzte er. „Geht schneller." Dann machte er den Hals lang und wartete.

Langsam streckte Nefala eine Hand aus und berührte den Hals des Orks. Die schuppige Haut war nicht rau, wie sie es erwartet hatte, sondern glatt und warm. Unter ihren Fingern pulsierte es. Mit einem Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit sah sie auf den Orkdolch in ihrer Hand hinab. Da saß sie nun, inmitten eines Schlachtfeldes, zwischen Bergen von Leichen, auf dem Körper eines gelähmten, aber durchaus lebendigen Orks, und überlegte, wie sie ihn am besten vom Leben zum Tode befördern sollte.

Sie sah zum Himmel hinauf, der über all dem wie zum Hohn unverändert geblieben war. Was tat sie hier eigentlich?

„Tust mir einen Gefallen", knurrte der Ork, und sie glaubte, einen schmeichelnden, fast bittenden Klang in seiner rauen Stimme zu hören.

Ja, das war es. Sie tat ihnen einen Gefallen, den Pferden, den Orks und den Menschen. Sie tat das Richtige. Sie erlöste die Unschuldigen, und sie erlöste die Schuldigen.

Nefala fasste den Dolch fest mit der Rechten, das Kinn des Orks mit der Linken, und stieß zu. Rasch zog sie die Schneide einmal entlang der Halsschlagader. Der Ork unter ihr zischte vor Schmerz. Nefala sah mit kaltem Entsetzen, dass sie zu tief zugestoßen und die Kehle verletzt hatte.

Der Ork gurgelte und fauchte, als er langsam an seinem Blut erstickte, das Atemzug für Atemzug in seine Lungen lief. Er bleckte die Zähne, schnappte mit offenem Maul und weit aufgerissenen Augen nach Luft. Seine linke Klaue öffnete und schloss sich, die Krallen bohrten sich tief in den Sand. Der Blick des Orks ging an Nefala vorbei ins Leere. Endlich verdrehte er die Augen und schien bewusstlos zu werden. Doch es dauerte noch Minuten, ehe das Gurgeln aufhörte und er tot war. Danach dauerte es noch eine Weile, bis Nefala sich schwerfällig von seinem Rücken erhob und ihren Blick über das Schlachtfeld gleiten ließ. Den Ork sah sie nicht mehr an.

Einen Steinwurf von ihr entfernt kroch ein Haradrim über die Erde. Er hatte keine Beine mehr. Nefala wandte sich ihrer nächsten Aufgabe zu.

xoxoxox

DULCE ET DECORUM EST (Auszug)

In all my dreams, before my helpless sight,  
He plunges at me, guttering, choking, drowning.  
If in some smothering dreams you too could pace  
Behind the wagon that we flung him in,  
And watch the white eyes writhing in his face,  
His hanging face, like a devil's sick of sin;  
If you could hear, at every jolt, the blood  
Come gargling from the froth-corrupted lungs,  
Obscene as cancer, bitter as the cud  
Of vile, incurable sores on innocent tongues,  
My friend, you would not tell with such high zest  
To children ardent for some desperate glory,  
The old Lie; Dulce et Decorum est  
Pro patria mori.

Wilfred Owen  
8 October 1917 - March, 1918

xoxoxox

 


End file.
